


Частная жизнь Карлоса Альвареса

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты G-PG13 [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Кугар остался один, когда ему было четырнадцать. После двадцати он нашел новую семью.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Тексты G-PG13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145162
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2 Losers 2021 G - PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Частная жизнь Карлоса Альвареса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Private Life of The Cougar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467439) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



За секунду до того, как мир в перекрестье прицела становится четким, вся картинка очень сильно размыта. Своего рода дезориентация, к которой Кугар привык.

Но привыкнуть – не то же самое, что ничего не чувствовать.

В последнее время – после истории с Роком, о которой они не сговариваясь молчали, – ему казалось, что он застрял в этом моменте.

  
  


Когда Кугар еще не был Кугаром, а был маленьким четырнадцатилетним Карлосом, его выгнали из дома. Возможно, он был сам виноват в том, что его поймали, когда он целовался с парнем, Кристобалем, жившим через два дома ниже по улице. С другой стороны, Кристобаля никто никуда не выгнал.

Карлос взял четыре рубашки, две пары брюк, книжку «Обитатели холмов» и двадцать три доллара, которые скопил из карманных денег. Сестра стащила для него коробку батончиков мюсли и еще пять долларов. Он крепко ее обнял, велел вести себя хорошо и отправился на автобусную станцию.

Пятнадцать долларов стоил билет до Хьюстона – ближайшего к ним города. Когда он приехал туда, у него было тринадцать долларов и еще ботинки на ногах. И он понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, ему теперь делать.

  
  


Карлосу понадобилось меньше недели, чтобы понять, что если ты выглядишь так, будто живешь к югу от границы, можно мыть посуду в ресторанах и тебе заплатят, не требуя никаких документов. Дедушка и бабушка Карлоса по отцовской линии эмигрировали из Гватемалы еще до того, как родился его отец, а мать происходила из индейского племени Каранкава. Его семья, наверное, жила в Техасе дольше всех этих белых, которые совали ему тридцать или сорок долларов в конце ночной смены.

Тем не менее то, что все считали, будто он скрывается от миграционной полиции, ему было на руку, хотя на самом деле он просто был несовершеннолетним.

На третий день своего пребывания в городе он разыскал библиотеку и нашел там ресурсный центр для квир-подростков. Он раздумывал, стоит ли туда обратиться, поскольку они могли начать задавать вопросы. Однако после того, как ему пару недель пришлось спать где придется и убираться в туалетах на заправках, поскольку даже рестораны начали ему отказывать, он затолкал подальше свои переживания и отправился за помощью.

Центром управляла женщина по имени Люпе, которая оказалась «монашкой в завязке» и представилась как «Дайк он байк*, даже если мой байк просто велик». Карлос тихо засмеялся – впрочем, он все делал тихо, – и она сказала: 

– Ладно, малыш, давай придумаем план.

* «Дайк он байк» – буквально «Лесби на байке», мотоклуб лесбиянок.

План включал в себя дом для сбежавших подростков, в котором имелось всего несколько правил: 1. не пропускайте школу, 2. выполняйте свои обязанности по дому и 3. не обижайте других детей. Карлос подписал листок, в котором говорилось, что он согласен на все это, и ему выделили место в комнате с тремя другими мальчиками. Наверное, Карлос хотел бы подружиться с ними, но Дэн и Ксавьер были слишком близки и им не нужен был третий, а Патрик был на год старше, и в свете этого считал, что между ними непреодолимая пропасть.

Карлос ходил в школу и тусовался с детьми, которые говорили по-испански, но на самом деле не был одним из них. У них были родители, к которым они возвращались после уроков, был дом, в который можно позвать друзей. У Карлоса не было ничего.

По воскресеньям он ходил в церковь с Люпе, сам толком не понимая зачем. Возможно, дело было в том, что в церкви он чувствовал себя спокойно. Это была католическая церковь с привычными ритуалами, но совсем другая в том смысле, что священник точно знал, кто такая Люпе и чем она занимается, и все равно пожимал ей руку и останавливался поболтать с ней после службы каждое воскресенье. Он должен был как минимум подозревать, кто такой Карлос, но он спрашивал об оценках в школе и интересовался, не хочет ли тот принять участие в мероприятиях общины.

Карлос ходил туда, где можно было играть в баскетбол или бейсбол с детьми из центра города. Еще ему нравились мероприятия от организации «Дома для бедных», где ему давали молоток, отвертку и набор инструкций, а потом оставляли в покое и он мог сделать что-нибудь полезное.

Он занимался тихим, приятно незаконным сексом с нападающим футбольной команды и капитаном команды по плаванию, но ничего большего ему не хотелось. Вообще-то он какое-то время встречался с парнем, с которым познакомился через Люпе, но всё сошло на нет, как обычно бывает с большинством школьных отношений. После этого Карлос острее чувствовал свое одиночество, но через несколько недель это ощущение притупилось, он расслабился и снова стал одиночкой.

Когда он получил аттестат о среднем образовании, то отправился в призывной пункт в ближайшем торговом центре и записался в армию. Он обдумывал разные варианты два года, с тех самых пор, как школьные консультанты заговорили о колледже. Карлос нормально относился к образованию, ему даже нравилась математика, но не настолько, чтобы продолжать обучение. Армия гарантировала ему еду и койку, а еще людей, которых он будет считать своими. Это было то, чего он хотел.

Он переживал из-за DADT, поскольку по документам было видно, что он жил один с четырнадцати лет, – всё довольно легко читалось между строк, но рекрутера это нисколько не беспокоило. Он просто пожал Карлосу руку и сказал: «Добро пожаловать в армию, сынок».

  
  


К тому времени, как он попал в спецназ, Карлос уже стал Кугаром. Его так назвал парень из подразделения, который любил больших кошек и после всего планировал стать ветеринаром в зоопарке. Он Кугар, потому что пумы – одиночки. Кугар не стал объяснять, что тишина и одиночество – разные вещи. Он считал, что это как с шутками: если нужно объяснять, теряется весь смысл.

Однако он был тихим парнем и комфортно чувствовал себя, когда надолго оставался один, поэтому из него сделали снайпера. И так уж вышло, что снайпер из него получился отличный. Его отправили в действующую часть, чтобы он убивал людей из снайперской винтовки, и во время своего первого отпуска он приехал к Люпе.

Когда она сказала: «Похоже, жизнь тебя потрепала, малыш», он не ответил: «Меня никогда не волновало, кого я люблю, но, наверное, меня беспокоит, кого я убиваю». Вместо этого он спросил: 

– Защищать свою страну, это… это же важно, да?

Она поцеловала его в лоб и сказала: 

– Может быть, люди здесь, в Америке, просто кучка долбаных уебков, но защищать демократию, которую мы все еще пытаемся строить, – это достойно. Думай об этом.

Он кивнул и дал ей отвести себя на исповедь, которая помогла больше, чем должна бы. И когда он вернулся, внутри у него царили тишина и спокойствие, а все сомнения отступили.

  
  


Он оказался четвертым в команде Лузеров, сразу после Пуча, еще до Дженсена. Он попал в команду полковника, потому что их предыдущий снайпер как бы немного нервничал из-за ножей Рока. Кугару они нравились. В ножах было что-то очень личное, очень честное. Конечно, он специализировался на дальних дистанциях, но это не значит, что он не мог оценить другие виды боя.

С самого начала с ними все было по-другому, Кугар чувствовал это, хотя и не смог бы выразить словами. Пуч рассказывал ему о шутках, понятных только Лузерам, чтобы он чувствовал себя своим, Клэй сидел с ним весь вечер после тяжелой операции. Рок обучал его новым карточным играм, Пуч жаловался на планирование своей свадьбы, а Клэй сказал: «Зови меня Клэй, когда мы не на задании. Просто Клэй».

Все было проще и сложнее одновременно, потому что Кугар научился впускать людей только до определенного предела, научился оставаться на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы никто не мог забрать с собой слишком много, когда уйдет. Не сказать, впрочем, что ему было что терять.

А потом Клэй нашел IT–шника, и в команде внезапно появился самый неприятный человек из всех, кого Кугар когда-либо встречал. Он был лучше Кугара во всем: лучше смешил Пуча, не обращал внимания на грубость Рока, был ребенком, которого у Клэя никогда не было... Кугар ненавидел его, внутри него плескался океан пылающей ярости. Было так много всего, что могло бы случиться, но никогда уже не произойдет, из-за того что теперь с ними этот глупый, счастливый, слишком умный, болтливый и неуклюжий парень.

Но однажды Дженсен немного неофициально добавил кое-что в бланк заявки снабженцам, пока они сидели в какой-то жопе посреди Узбекистана, и получил три плитки шоколада с перцем чили. Он отдал их Кугару и, радостно улыбаясь, объяснил:

– Пуч сказал, что другого сладкого ты не ешь.

Вообще он ел, но это был его любимый, и он скучал по нему. Они торчали здесь почти полгода, и найти такой шоколад было невозможно. Он взял плитку и вместо того, чтобы сказать «спасибо» – хотя именно это и имел в виду, – сказал: 

– Ты дерьмово стреляешь.

– Ага, – криво усмехнулся Дженсен, – считается, что технарям это не очень нужно.

Кугар хмыкнул и заставил его тренироваться по полчаса каждый день.

  
  


Кугар не заметил, как начал говорить больше. Не то чтобы он стал болтливым, даже и близко нет, но он вдруг обнаружил, что произносит вслух хоть что-нибудь каждый день, а это был рекорд с тех пор... он не знал точно, с каких. Может быть, с тех пор, как он был еще ребенком и разговаривал с сестрой.

В основном это была ответная реакция на что-то: Клэй разрабатывал план операции, а у Кугара было мнение по поводу простреливаемости пространства и линии обзора, или Пуч пытался выучить испанский (Кугар в жизни не слышал ничего смешнее его акцента), или Дженсен задавал вопрос. Вот тут получилось так, что он случайно однажды ответил, а потом от Дженсена уже было невозможно скрыться.

Дженсен, если хотел, мог быть очень сосредоточенным и целеустремленным.

На второй год совместной службы они были в штатах на День благодарения, и Пуч пригласил их к себе домой. В симпатичный маленький домик с верандой, за интерьер которого, очевидно, отвечала Джолин, поскольку у Пуча вкус был довольно спартанский с налетом китча. Но на стенах были сделаны удачные дизайнерские акценты, картины не выглядели дешево, и вся комната была увита растениями.

Кугар не был великим кулинаром, но руки у него росли откуда положено. Люпи сказала, что готовка – необходимый для выживания навык, и заставила его записаться на дежурство по кухне. Дженсена тоже явно кто-то учил – Кугар подозревал, что это была старшая сестра – единственный член семьи, о котором Дженсен упоминал. Ну и поскольку они могли не только чистить и резать продукты на куски, то выполняли на кухне задания посложнее. В отличие от Пуча, который оставлял после себя угли и пепел, если ему дать что-то кроме ножа и картошки.

Клэй принес столько вина, что вряд ли они бы успели выпить его за вечер, Рок мыл посуду. Кугар чувствовал себя… он не мог подобрать правильное слово, но это чувство отзывалось болью в груди и заставляло горло сжиматься. Кугар не хотел, чтобы оно уходило.

Дженсен как раз рассказывал им о своей шестилетней племяннице. Не прекращая говорить, он положил руку Кугару на плечо, и по какой-то дурацкой причине Кугар снова мог дышать.

  
  


В первый раз, когда Кугар лег спать после предательства Рока – шестнадцать часов спустя, несмотря на то, что они все устали, – ему приснился кошмар, в котором ему снова было четырнадцать, он напуган и ему некуда идти. Это было скорее воспоминание, чем кошмар, и он не менялся уже больше десяти лет.

Дженсен спал крепко, как ни странно. Пуч наблюдал за Джолин через взломанный спутник. Аиша спала сидя, свернувшись калачиком, с пистолетом в руках. Кугару хотелось ударить ее, отомстить за то, что она стреляла в Дженсена, но одновременно с этим он хотел, чтобы с ними она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Клэй бродил по складу, где они устроились на ночь. Когда Кугар присоединился к нему, тот только молча кивнул. Через некоторое время Кугар спросил: 

– У нас есть план?

Клэй потер лицо и бросил взгляд назад на остальную команду.

– План – это сильное слово.

Кугар не знал, что тут можно ответить, поэтому промолчал. Через мгновение Клэй продолжил: 

– Пучу нужно увидеть Джолин, он должен быть с ней, когда ребенок родится. Это... это наша цель на данный момент.

Кугар кивнул, и Клэй перевел дыхание.

– Нам нужна база. В безопасном месте.

База, конечно, была нужна, но с учетом всего происходящего это выглядело наименьшей из проблем. Их готовили к подобным ситуациям.

– Тебе нужно что-то сделать? Связаться с кем-то? – внезапно поинтересовался Клэй.

Кугару нужно было сообщить Люпе, что с ним все в порядке. Ей отдали его вещи как «ближайшему родственнику». Это точно нужно было сделать. И, впервые с тех пор, как его выгнали из дома, он решил, что должен найти сестру, дать ей знать, что у него все в порядке. Можно было попросить Дженсена помочь. Из-за этих мыслей в голове снова зазвучали отголоски кошмара, так что он ответил:

– Давайте сначала доставим Дженсена к семье.

Клэй долго внимательно смотрел на него, но так ничего и не сказал, только хлопнул по плечу и кивнул:

– Хорошо.

  
  


На следующее утро Кугар протянул Дженсену кофе и таблетку и спросил:

– Ты можешь найти человека?

Дженсен явно обжегся, глотая слишком быстро, но его это не смутило.

– Это прямо оскорбительный вопрос! – отозвался он, справившись с кофе.

Кугар был полностью согласен, поэтому просто пожал плечами: 

– Раньше ее звали Оливия Альварес. Но она могла выйти замуж, – объяснил он.

Дженсен нашел ее меньше чем за минуту. Она была замужем, с новой фамилией – Девант, но девичья была указана в скобках на ее страничке в фейсбуке. 

– Хэй, смотри, – сказал Дженсен, – у нее есть дочь, ей четыре года, ее зовут… Оу. Карли.

На протяжении многих лет Кугару приходило в голову, что, возможно, он в некоторой степени мудак, но никогда это не было настолько очевидно. Дженсен продолжал искать, узнавая всё новые подробности о женщине, которую Карлос должен был найти много лет назад и убедиться, что у нее всё хорошо. 

Дженсен сказал, не отрываясь от ноутбука: 

– Ники, ну, моя сестра, ты знаешь... Родители выгнали ее, когда мне было десять. Она на шесть лет старше меня. Повод был каким-то идиотским. Может, она сделала татуировку или еще что-то такое. – Он усмехнулся. – Честно говоря, я почти уверен, что единственная причина, по которой мы существуем, – это неспособность предков пользоваться контрацептивами. В общем, она уехала, и это было еще до того, как я научился взламывать спутники, суперкомпьютеры и все такое. Я искал ее пять лет. Оказалось, она добралась автостопом до Коннектикута, где у нее был друг по переписке. Она рассчитывала пожить там, пока не придумает план получше, но та семья предложила ей остаться насовсем. Они подали в суд на опеку, но я об этом не узнал, потому что мать с отцом просто подписали бумаги.

Дженсен щелкнул еще по нескольким ссылкам. 

– Я хочу сказать, она заканчивала колледж, когда я ее нашел. И не то чтобы она не могла связаться со мной... И сначала я очень злился, да. Но потом осознал, что она была всего на год старше меня, когда оказалась совсем одна, и ей некуда было идти, и что нужно разорвать старые связи, чтобы начать все сначала.

Кугар считал, что Дженсен в большинстве случаев слишком снисходителен к людям. Да он даже Аишу простил первым, хотя у него было больше всего причин злиться на нее. Тем не менее мысль он уловил. Он растрепал Дженсену волосы, выражая благодарность, и ушел. Ему нужно было подумать, что вообще сказать женщине, которую он теперь совсем не знает и которая назвала своего ребенка в честь него.

  
  


Он позвонил. Телефонные разговоры Кугару не слишком удавались: редко получалось сказать в трубку больше, чем он обычно произносил вслух, но, поскольку технически они всё еще были мертвы, доказать, что это он, по электронной почте было бы сложно. Он сидел рядом с Дженсеном, пока набирал номер и слушал гудки. Дженсен делал вид, что не обращает на него внимания, стучал по клавиатуре, тихонько хмыкал и бормотал себе под нос. И от этого Кугару было легче. Если бы Дженсен молчал, это бы его нервировало.

– Да, – сказала Оливия, приняв вызов.

Кугар не смог ответить сразу, так что Оливия повторила снова:

– Алло?

– Ливия, – выдавил он, справившись наконец с собой.

На том конце стало тихо, и он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, что собирался сказать, но в голове было пусто. А потом он услышал:

– Карлос? Это ты? Ты… В смысле...

– Это я, – ответил он. – Прости меня, я… Lo siento [Прости меня – _исп._ ].

Он услышал, как Оливия то ли всхлипнула, то ли засмеялась и сказала:

– Господи, я думала, ты умер.

Сейчас ей не могли ничего сообщить. Люпе была единственным человеком, о котором знали в армии. Видимо, она считала так долгие годы.

– Нет, я… Это сложный вопрос. – Дженсен фыркнул. Кугар с силой провел рукой по лицу. – Нет, я имею в виду, я… – Он вздохнул. – Прости меня.

– Ты это уже говорил, – заметила она. Надолго замолчала, а потом спросила: – Где ты?

Дженсен как раз решал этот вопрос. Кугар знал, что он ищет им дом где-нибудь подальше от людей, подделывает имена и документы. Кугар вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Скажи ей, что мы приедем, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Мы? – удивился Кугар.

Дженсен широко улыбнулся.

– Неужели ты думал, что Клэй отпустит тебя одного? Мечтай, амиго.

Но Кугар к такому не был готов.

– Ты переехала в Атланту? Я приеду к тебе, – ответил он.

  
  


Они отправились не сразу. Во-первых, Кугар паниковал сильнее, чем он готов был себе признаться. Он не хотел уезжать, пока они не доставят Пуча к Джолин. Все, кроме команды, казалось ему неважным, просто размытыми пятнами вне перекрестья прицела, даже Оливия и ее ребенок.

В ночь, когда родился сын Пуча, Дженсен и Кугар сидели в новом доме – недавно купленной кошмарной развалюхе, которую Кугар до смерти хотел начать приводить в порядок. Клэй и Аиша ушли трахаться, ну, наверное, трахаться, если Клэй не изменял себе.

Дженсен и Кугар пили шампанское, передавая друг другу бутылку и по очереди отхлебывая из горлышка. Так они и прикончили ее вдвоем, слабый терпкий вкус осел на языке. Дженсен совершенно расслабился, рассказывал, что ждет не дождется, когда окажется дома у сестры с племянницей, придумывал смешные имена ребенку Пуча.

Кугар не был пьян, но в голове приятно шумело. Он забыл, как легкое на вкус вино может ударить в голову. Весь окружающий мир, за исключением Дженсена, превратился в белый шум и казался совершенно неважным, единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, – это Дженсен, его рот, длинные пальцы.

Кугар поцеловал его прежде, чем осознал, что вообще делает. Прошло много времени. Он ходил в бары только в отпуске, и, ну, после того как они умерли, отпусков не было. Он был почти уверен, что парни знают, что его легкость в отношениях с женщинами проистекает из отсутствия желания и умения скрывать секреты, но, может быть, и нет, потому что Дженсен пробормотал: 

– Эй, эй, – и толкнул его в грудь.

Он толкнул не сильно, но этого хватило, чтобы Кугар отступил. Дженсен моргнул.

– Просто я... я должен проверить. Ты пьян?

Кугар нахмурился и перешел на испанский. Это случалось нечасто, в основном, когда он чувствовал себя брошенным и уязвимым.

– Que [Что – _исп._ ]? – только и смог сказать он.

Дженсен улыбнулся, но улыбка была натянутой. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я не понимаю по-испански. Я учил японский, как все гики.

– Джейк.

– Просто дело в том, что если ты пьян и собираешься проснуться, испугаться и больше никогда не заговорить со мной, то я лучше просто пойду спать. И поверь мне, я знаю, что пилю сук, на котором сижу, потому что я хочу тебя с первого дня и я сомневаюсь, что ты до сих пор не заметил, но…

Кугар снова его поцеловал.

– Я не пьяный. Уж точно не настолько.

Дженсен выдохнул. 

– То есть – ты этого точно хочешь.

– Давай я покажу, чего хочу, – отозвался Кугар и провел языком по его шее.

– О-о-ох, – простонал Дженсен. – В смысле, да, да, да, давай, да.

Кугар осторожно прикусил кожу под челюстью, Дженсен резко вдохнул и невнятно пробормотал что-то. Голос Дженсена, наполненный удовольствием, захлестнул его с головой. Кугар накрыл его сосок ртом, и когда Дженсен застонал: «Кугар», – на мгновение оторвался и прошептал на ухо: 

– Карлос.

– Карлос, – повторил Дженсен, – о боже, Карлос, – и продолжал повторять, пока слова не превратились в тихие, хриплые стоны.

  
  


Три месяца Кугар провел, целыми днями обустраивая их жалкое пристанище; снаружи это все еще было нечто неописуемое, но внутри – настоящая крепость. Клэй и Аиша помогали ему. А Дженсен, который все равно мало спал и, похоже, мог до бесконечности терпеть мелких орущих существ, торчал у Пуча.

Когда они встречались, приходилось запираться в ванной Пуча и Джолин или искать укромное место, чтобы остаться наедине. Дженсен болтал, рассказывал Кугару про свой день, да и про все на свете. Кугар слушал, обнимал, иногда смеялся. 

Аиша стала первой и единственной, кто хоть что-то сказал по поводу них.

– Наконец-то, – ее раздраженный комментарий был адресован Кугару. Прозвучало так, словно она опасалась, что однажды ей самой придется вмешаться или даже чего похуже. Кугар был искренне рад, что до этого не дошло. Особенно теперь, когда осознал, что такое развитие событий вообще было возможно.

  
  


Когда Ники открыла дверь, Клэй пробормотал:

– Они родственники, никаких сомнений.

Кугар сдержал улыбку. Ники действительно была бы копией Дженсена, обладай он чуть более пышными формами. Такое же спортивное телосложение, такие же яркие глаза. Короткая стрижка только добавляла сходства. Стоило ей открыть дверь, Дженсен оказался в ее объятиях, и вот она уже гладила его по голове, выговаривая ему:

– Никогда больше не смей умирать.

– Да, мэм, – ответил Дженсен совершенно серьезно, будто подобное обещание было ему по плечу.

Она отстранилась от него и одарила остальных долгим взглядом, прежде чем произнести:

– Ну что ж, заходите.

Едва они оказались внутри, на Дженсена обрушился стремительный вихрь светлых волос. Он поднял племянницу на руки и закружил. А поставив ее на пол, сразу же начал с со всеми знакомить, добавляя к имени каждого приставку «тетя» или «дядя».

Кугар задумался о Карли и тяжело вздохнул. Харпер, племянница Дженсена, умудрялась говорить даже быстрее его самого, но Дженсен, похоже, улавливал каждое слово. Кугар позволил их разговору захватить его, и только смех Дженсена изредка вырывал его из задумчивости.

  
  


Ники сдала Харпер Дженсену и отправила их добывать новую игру, про которую та все рассказывала. Пуч и Джолин вернулись в отель, чтобы уложить ребенка, а Аиша и Клэй «пошли прогуляться». Кугар был в курсе: это значило, что они отправились изучать окрестности, но это было и к лучшему, иначе они бы просто не смогли расслабиться.

Ники посмотрела на Кугара и спросила:

– Ты останешься здесь с Джейком, да?

Кугар наклонил голову. Он не пытался ничего отрицать, но и не спешил соглашаться.

Ники засмеялась.

– Его типаж – сильные и немногословные, ему всегда такие нравились.

Кугар никогда не расспрашивал о личной жизни Дженсена до команды. Он осознал, что, возможно, стоило бы. Но пока отложил эту мысль.

– Я хотел бы остаться здесь.

Она кивнула.

– Гостевая комната прямо по коридору, последняя дверь налево. Ванная напротив. Полуторная кровать, может, маловата для вас двоих, но...

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

– За гостеприимство или за то, что не осуждаю? – небрежно спросила она.

– Да.

Она фыркнула.

– И не поспоришь. Только не думай, что я не в курсе, чем вы, ребята, занимаетесь, и какое это опасное дерьмо, и что вы, возможно, все воины-ниндзя. Я в курсе. И все равно предупреждаю: если ты разобьешь ему сердце, я переломаю тебе все твои гребаные кости и еще парочку, о существовании которых ты и не подозреваешь.

Кугар коснулся пальцем лба. Он снял шляпу при входе в дом, он же не какой-нибудь дикарь. И повторил за ней:

– И не поспоришь.

  
  


Харпер научила Кугара карточной игре Скип-Бо и за неделю, пока они жили у Ники, множество раз успела разделать его под орех. Кугар проводил дни, следя за тем, чтобы безумные порывы Дженсена оставались в границах разумного. Чтобы он не подрался с бестолковой судьей. А еще вспоминал, каково это – быть частью семьи, а не группы вооруженных людей, которые прикрывают чью-то спину. Хороший навык.

Ночью Кугар вжимал Дженсена в полуторную кровать, закрывая ему рот поцелуями, пока они дурачились, в темноте узнавая друг друга поближе.

  
  


В Атланту они поехали на машине. Это было проще, чем разбираться с поддельными документами и всей бумажной волокитой, связанной с перелетами. И это дало Кугару время морально подготовиться. С другой стороны, это же дало ему время перепугаться до чертиков. Он позвонил Люпе и обнаружил, что не в силах даже поздороваться.

– Дыши, малыш. Тебе полезно.

Он сделал вдох и произнес:

– Мы в Каролине.

– Попробуйте местное мясо барбекю, пальчики оближешь. И покорми своего мальчика. Он ужасно тощий.

– Хороший совет, – ответил он.

– У меня их полно, – заверила она и попросила его позвонить, когда они доберутся до Атланты.

Дженсен, сидящий за рулем, произнес:

– Да, детка, у меня с утра во рту ничего не было.

Кугар приподнял бровь, а потом решил его проблему в туалете придорожной забегаловки, где подавали барбекю. Люпе была права, еда оказалась потрясающей. Дженсен все равно заявил, что десерт ему понравился больше.

Аиша толкнула его в плечо так сильно, что он отшатнулся на несколько футов.

  
  


Они приехали в Атланту, когда уже практически стемнело, несмотря на летнее время. Заселились в мотель с удобным выходом к парковке. Скорее по привычке, чем из страха, что придется убегать. Тем не менее так они все чувствовали себя в большей безопасности.

Они наскоро пообедали в каком-то местечке неподалеку, где подавали креветок с кукурузной кашей, которых очень хотела Джолин, выросшая к югу от линии Мейсон-Диксона**. Кугар не был голоден, он не был голоден уже много дней, но Дженсен заказал кукурузные палочки и потихоньку подсовывал их Кугару, который совсем не умел ему отказывать.

** Линия, определившая границы современных американских штатов Пенсильвания, Мэриленд, Делавэр и Западная Вирджиния.

Оливия ждала их не раньше следующего дня. Дженсен вытащил Кугара из мотеля на пробежку. Это помогло – дало возможность ознакомиться с местностью, возможность двигаться до изнеможения. Дженсен затащил его в душ, намылил волосы местным дешевым шампунем, а потом кондиционером, который купил специально для него. Ему нравилось, когда волосы Кугара были мягкими.

А Кугару нравилось чувствовать прикосновение пальцев Дженсена к волосам и то, как он дергал за них, когда Кугар отсасывал ему, так что жаловаться было не на что. Дженсен отсосал ему сразу после душа, они оба и высохнуть не успели. И Кугар размяк, мышцы как в кисель превратились. 

Дженсен отвел его к кровати и сказал:

– Честное слово, чувак, те, кому ты не нравишься, просто больные на голову.

Кураг фыркнул, устроился на груди Дженсена и все-таки сумел заснуть на несколько часов.

Дженсен попытался заставить его позавтракать, но это был дохлый номер. Сдался он довольно быстро, так что, скорее всего, сразу догадывался, что ничего не выйдет, но должен был хотя бы попытаться. Они отправились по адресу, который дала Оливия. Пуч и Джолин остались в мотеле, чтобы позаботиться о ребенке и присоединиться позже.

Клэй и Аиша сидели сзади. Дженсен болтал, а они трое слушали, или не слушали, тут уж как получалось.

Они затормозили у кирпичного таунхауса в довольно обеспеченном районе, где улицы обрамляли старые деревья, детские игрушки были брошены на лужайках перед домами, где на подъездных дорожках стояли блестящие седаны, а кустарники выглядели ухоженными. Дженсен был в брюках цвета хаки и рубашке на пуговицах, конечно, с закатанными рукавами. Две пуговицы на рубашке были расстегнуты, но Кугар знал, это значило, что он старался.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя выйти из машины, пройти по дорожке, подняться по кирпичной лестнице, ведущей к двери. Еще один вдох (раз, два, три, пора), и он постучался.

Дверь открыла женщина, похожая на него, только с более мягкими чертами лица. Он выдохнул:

– Ливия.

Ее улыбка сияла, несмотря на влажные глаза, из которых, казалось, вот-вот польются слезы.

– Карлос.

Она посмотрела на Дженсена, затем на Аишу и Клэя, стоящих позади. 

– Вы, должно быть, друзья Карлоса. Давайте же, заходите, заходите.

Она отступила, пропуская их в дом. Кугар сделал шаг внутрь, команда шла за ним.

  
  


  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_GPG_text_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/d2/rWkZM1zh_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
